The Legend Of Zelda: The Road Home
by Tinteii
Summary: Portaba con orgullo el uniforme, listo para partir. Quizá era hora de enfrentar más espadas, o lágrimas de entendimiento cuando descubriera aquello que estaba buscando en el pasado. Las sombras de sus sueño no podían quedarse sin rostro ni cara. PROLOGO!


**NOTA: Recomiendo leer esto con la canción "Thousand years" de Cristina Perri.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**PROLOGO**

Una vez, hace tanto tiempo que ya no puedo recordar si estaba soleado o no, mi madre me dijo que las leyendas que se nos cuentan o se nos vienen a la memoria, son aquellas que el viento se encarga de divulgar en las orejas de nuestra gente, como si fuera el susurró de las diosas quienes nos advierten del peligro, contando aquello que se olvida con el paso del tiempo.

El problema estaba en la poca importancia que a veces suele darle nuestra gente a temas como las leyendas de nuestros antepasados, que olvidan que el pasado puede repetirse si es que no se tiene cuidado con lo que haces con tu presente, tachándolo todo como cuentos de hadas cuando la lógica empieza a tomar partido de la situación.

Esa noche de hace mucho tiempo, como si mamá me hubiera leído la mente, me arropo con suavidad en la cómoda cama de doseles como siempre lo hacía después de finalizar el día…

….Acabo de recordarlo, había tormenta.

Se quedo conmigo, mientras tarareaba nuestra canción de cuna…. Ella sabía que yo algún día, me encargaría de que el pasado no se volviera a repetir, aunque nunca me lo hubiera mencionado. Y en cierta forma, yo también lo sabía.

Los años pasan, y las tormentas habían dejado de asustarme. Mamá se fue, al igual que las noches arropada bajo sabanas calientes y una canción saliendo de sus labios…. Pero aún me quedan recuerdos sólidos de ella, escritos en un diario que descansa sagradamente en mi escritorio. Papá y yo sabemos cuan difícil fue perderla pero ambos nos reconfortamos mutuamente al saber que cada día me parezco más a ella.

Al principio no sabía si alegrarme o no de este hecho, puesto que eso me hacía dudar del cariño que me tenía mi padre, pero nuevamente con el paso del tiempo, fui dándome cuenta que el parecerse físicamente solo era una parte, el resto dependía de mí, y de cómo definirme quien soy y quien sería en está vida.

Papá me aclaró mis dudas, y dijo que se reconfortaba viendo que su adorada Sabina vivía dentro de mí, pero que eso no significaba que yo tendría el mismo destino y las mismas decisiones que tomar que ella para definirme como persona. _Eso no significaba que yo me convertiría en mi madre._ Él me quería a mí, y esa diferencia nos volvió aun más unidos.

Pero debo confesar, que a pesar de ser unidos, eso no evito que los sueños vinieran a mí, unos de los cuales él no podía protegerme más tiempo, anunciándome que había llegado la hora de enfrentar lo que las diosas habían designado para mí.

Una luz verde saliendo del bosque, Hyrule bajo una nube de tormenta….La semilla de la ingenuidad por parte de mi padre, engatusado por los halagos del hombre del desierto….El niño del hada.….

Mamá tenía razón al tener miedo de que la gente olvidara el pasado. Sin historia, no tenemos identidad y cometemos el mismo error que juramos no volver a cometer…pero mamá olvido, que el destino nos hace pasar por estas pruebas pues la gente que viene y sale de tu vida lo hace por alguna razón, y que tienes que ser valiente a la hora de ponerte a prueba con tu propio destino.

Yo soy de las que opinan que a veces necesitamos de un remezón, para saber que hemos estado actuando de manera incorrecta, o de la forma no adecuada…. para no olvidarnos que debemos vivir cada día soltando el pasado, pero no olvidar aquello que aprendimos de él.

Yo aprendí de mi pasado, y en cierta forma, _del futuro que no sucederá_, que era inevitable que la paz no durara, puesto que si no hay "guerra", el contrario más perfecto para la palabra "paz", entonces tendríamos que llamar a nuestra época "Los tiempos monótonos"… Es cierto eso que dicen que tienes que sufrir para que encuentres la felicidad, y en este caso, el ejemplo se aplicaba a está situación. Nosotros, los seres humanos, no estábamos hechos para soportar la monotonía, sino a vivir al máximo, irónico, teniendo en cuenta que nosotros le tenemos miedo a lo desconocido.

Ahora estoy sola en mi habitación, _ha pasado un año desde que volvimos a la línea correcta del tiempo._ Mi padre no ha muerto, las Gerudo nos mantienen la paz, yo práctico las danzas tradicionales de mi tierra (en cierta forma, debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, puesto que sólo mi padre, aquel chico de los grandes ojos azules proveniente del bosque, y yo; sabemos lo que _ocurrirá,_ o de forma más correcta lo que _ocurrió_, en siete años) e intentó no pensar, pero sin embargo _no ignorar_ que alguna vez, me pase horas aprendiendo a como desaparecerme tan rápido a la vista de un ojo humano.

Afortunadamente, las viejas costumbres no se van, y espero que el recuerdo de Sheik y su experiencia me quedé grabado como mi guía del futuro, por que en cierta forma, las enseñanzas que Impa me legó, antes de desaparecer también son las necesarias para sobrevivir al mundo que habito.

Impa. Era duro saber que una vez más nos separábamos en contra de mi voluntad. Parada en el balcón de la torre más alta del castillo, observando el atardecer entre las montañas, me asalta el pensamiento de que me he quedado sola nuevamente.

Él se ha marchado está mañana. Está buscando a alguien, y sospecho quien puede ser, puesto que no había una pequeña lucecita rondando a su alrededor. No sé cuando volveré a verle, pero irónicamente, ha sido el único que tuvo la decencia de despedirse de mí.

Pero no estoy deprimida como mi padre piensa. Confió en que nos volveremos a ver.

Como dije antes, sino queremos vivir en la "época monótona", nuestro rencuentro se producirá más tarde que nunca. Sé que soñare con su llegada, viendo luces provenientes del bosque, como la primera vez, y entonces todo estará bien nuevamente.

Tengo fe de ello.

…**°….**

**Hola, soy Tinteii, y soy nueva escribiendo fics de The Legend Of Zelda. Este en particular, se tratará de la línea temporal en que Link vuelve al pasado luego de dejar la espada maestra (Ocarina of Time) y se marcha de Hyrule, buscando a Navi.**

**Pero no se preocupen, que no escribiré de sus aventuras en Termina. Creo que es hora de que Link tenga un poco más de curiosidad de descubrir de dónde viene, y a dónde pertenece.**

**Denle una oportunidad a la historia. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!**

**PD: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, sino a Nintendo y a Shigeru Miyamoto.**


End file.
